La serpiente y la Leona
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: Ginny Weasley se ha enamorado de la persona mas improbable sobre la faz de la tierra. Quizá no sea correspondido pero intentarlo no le cuesta nada


Feliz cumpleaños

xoxoxoxox

− Grazie – Dijo con una tímida sonrisa al amable vendedor, que a pesar de haberle entendido muy poco había tenido la suficiente paciencia para darle las flores que buscaba.

Salió del local y comenzó a caminar por las calles, Italia realmente era hermosa en esa temporada. No debía pensar en cosas que no eran, pero pasar un tiempo en alguna de esas Villas sonaba como el paraíso.

La guerra había acabado hacia unos meses y después de los largos días en el Ministerio declarando, la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y todos los funerales a los que había tenido que asistir; lo único que quería era desaparecer de Londres un tiempo. Tuvo que esperar a que su madre pudiera salir de su habitación para en serio comenzar a considerarlo.

Fred había muerto.

La idea aun le cortaba la respiración. Los primeros días después de la Batalla de Hogwarts los sintió como un borrón, como un mal sueño. Su madre, el pilar de su numerosa familia, se había quebrado. No salía de su habitación, no hablaba con nadie y tampoco comía, pasaba el día pegada a su ventana con un saco, que pretendía ser elegante, en los brazos.

Percy tampoco lo llevó bien; su hermano quien siempre había tenido algo que decir sobre cualquier tema, apenas hablaba. En ocasiones, sin siquiera darse cuenta balbuceaba algo que sonaba como "fue mi culpa". Nadie lo corregía, era obvio que no había sido el culpable de nada, pero, ¿De qué servía decirle aquello si de todas formas no lo creería?

Ron tuvo que cumplir con el papel de "Héroe de Guerra y mejor amigo del Niño que vivió", lo supo hacer, debía presentarse a cualquier evento del Ministerio, tenía que dar Fe de que ya no había porque tener miedo, al fin el mundo mágico estaba en paz. Le sirvió para alejarse de todo el dolor que había a su alrededor. Sabia ser un buen Gryffindor

Se detuvo de pronto cerrando los ojos y apretando su mano en un puño, el recuerdo de George la golpeo de la nada. Sentía las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos al pensar en las noches en que había sido despertada entre gritos por las pesadillas de su hermano; en una ocasión despertó ante el ruido de algo quebrándose, cuando corrió hacia donde escuchó el ruido se encontró a George en el suelo, en medio de un montón de cristales rotos y con los nudillos a carne viva. Había destrozado el espejo con los puños.

Su padre y ella habían tenido que encargarse de todo, del funeral, de los juicios y de cualquier cosa que se les presentara. Se dividían las tareas y a ella siempre le tocaba cocinar y la limpieza de la casa. Su padre pidió un permiso para poder cuidar de lo que quedaba de su familia; conseguía que Molly comiera un poco y le recordaba a Percy que debía tomar un baño o que tenía que dormir. Por su cercanía con George, ella era la encargada de cuidarlo, o más bien vigiarlo de que no hiciese nada estúpido.

Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron de su pequeño "Tour de la victoria". Llegaron acompañados de un bebé con cabello azul. Teddy Luppin había sido la salvación de los Weasley; Molly tuvo que salir después de que el pequeño metamorfomago había pasado más de una hora llorando. Su madre de inmediato supo que los dientes le habían comenzado a crecer y que a eso se debía todo el alboroto.

Después de eso se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar a unos adolescentes a cargo de un bebé, pero Andrómeda aún no estaba bien y Harry había insistido en cuidar de su ahijado.

Harry, era posiblemente el hombre más noble que conocía, siempre preocupado por las personas a su alrededor. No solo había salvado al Mundo mágico, había regresado a la vida a su familia rota con su estancia en la Madriguera. Hubiese sido tan sencillo amarlo, casarse y vivir una vida medianamente feliz, pero con todo lo que había pasado ella no quería conformarse. Lo había amado por años y cuando al fin había conseguido estar con él conoció a esa serpiente.

Todo inicio con una fiesta y un montón de alcohol. Creyó que todo había sido parte de un experimento, algo que se hacía por diversión y de lo que nunca se volvía hablar, se equivocó. Quizá sino hubiesen pasado todas esas tardes a la orilla del Lago Negro hablando, llorando, quejándose de cuan injustas eran las cartas que les habían tocado. Luchaban para bandos contrarios, pero ese no era su único impedimento, no era tan simple.

Voldemort había obligado a cada nuevo Mortifago a casarse, necesitaba que los jóvenes sangre pura comenzaran a tener descendencia lo más rápido posible. Era un psicópata retorcido en más de una forma. Pero aun con esa imposición y el hecho de que ella estaba con Harry no podía evitar pensar en esa noche; en sus besos, en lo diferente que habían sido sus caricias, en esos ojos fríos que la habían mirado con descaro. En un inicio pensó que era simple lujuria, parte de la novedad, pero después se encontró recordando su melodiosa risa o pensando en cómo sería acariciar su rubia cabellera. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a enamorarse, no lo negó ni se dio golpes de pecho. En el corazón no se mandaba y no había nada que hacer al respecto, se conformaba con lo que en ese momento tenía; un roce de manos, una sonrisa sincera, cualquier cosa le bastaba llegados a ese punto.

Cuando se enteró que había huido con Zabini el corazón se le había roto, no le había dejado una carta o algo que le diera una explicación. Las lágrimas que había derramado por Harry en años anteriores le parecieron pocas en comparación. Se convirtió en una joven solitaria que solo se dedicaba a hacer sus labores escolares; terminó al fin con Harry, se alejó de sus amigos y de su familia, dejo el quidditch.

Pasaron los meses y el fuego que se había extinguido en su interior resurgió ante la guerra y los abusos. Lucho con todo lo que tenía en la Batalla final y aunque había perdido mucho, era consciente de que todos habían hecho sacrificios.

Ahora se encontraba frente a una enorme puerta de madera, con un ramo de girasoles en la mano y el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho. Había tenido que chantajear a Parkinson por esa información, pero había valido la pena al recibir más de lo que esperaba.

Tocó y se sorprendió al no ver un elfo domestico del otro lado. Frente a ella se encontraba Daphne, con el rubio cabello un par de centímetros más largo, su rostro se hallaba libre de las ojeras que meses atrás había tenido que cubrir con tanto esmero, su boca se encontraba abierta en una mueca de sorpresa y sus ojos brillaban de una forma que no sabía cómo describir. Se veía hermosa.

Le sonrió con timidez y le ofreció las flores. –Feliz cumpleaños, Greengrass.


End file.
